staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Listopada 2015
TVP 1 05:35 Klan - odc. 2834; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Najdziwniejsze na świecie. cz. 1. Osobliwe maleństwa (World's Weirdest Brains and Babies) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:David S Falcone, Gareth Cornick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3193; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 6) - Obcy krajowcy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 58 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 58) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 218 (s. III, odc. 91) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 218) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /298/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Skoki Narciarskie - inauguracja Puchar Świata (inauguracja Puchar Świata) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Natura w Jedynce - Najdziwniejsze na świecie. cz. 2. Geniusze wśród zwierząt (World's Weirdest Brains and Babies) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:David S Falcone, Gareth Cornick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 59 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 59) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie dźwięków i smaków - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 219 (s. III, odc. 92) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 219) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika - odc. 17 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3194; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2835 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /418/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /299/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 10/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 10/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 James Bond powraca - Doktor No (Dr No) - txt. str. 777 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1962); reż.:Terence Young; wyk.:Sean Connery, Ursula Andress, Joseph Wiseman; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Homeland I - odc. 12 (Homeland, ep. 12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Wszystko w porządku (Kids Are All Right, The) - txt. str. 777 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Lisa Cholodenko; wyk.:Julianne Moore, Annette Bening, Mark Ruffalo, Mia Wasikowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Wspomnienia niewidzialnego człowieka (Memoirs of an Invisible Man) 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Francja (1992); reż.:John Carpenter; wyk.:Chevy Chase, Daryl Hannah, Sam Neill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Notacje - Krystyna Adamowicz. Moje życie w Wilnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Świat się kręci - /418/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 940; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 941; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1351 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 52 - Prawdziwy przyjaciel; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Cesarzowa Ki - odc. 8 (Empress Ki); serial kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Tajemnica Jasnej Góry 24'; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Na sygnale - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (25); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Dwójka przedstawia - Książki na jesień 31; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Gala Nagrody Radia ZET im. Andrzeja Woyciechowskiego 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Cesarzowa Ki - odc. 9 (Empress Ki); serial kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/89; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 166 "Podział" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Zziajani - Odc. 11 "Zakupy"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 167 "Urlop Boskich"sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (11); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Latający Klub 2. Tylko dla dorosłych - (11); program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 "Trzymaj Pion 2" - koncert z okazji 35 - lecia NZS - Niezależnego Zrzeszenia Studentów; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Skyfall (Skyfall) - txt. str. 777 137'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2012); reż.:Sam Mendes; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Judi Dench, Javier Bardem, Ralph Fiennes; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Kill Bill 2 (Kill Bill: Vol. 2) 131'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Quentin Tarantino; wyk.:Uma Thurman, Lucy Liu, Daryl Hannah, David Carradine; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Pogoda - 20.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 43 - Iwonicz i Rymanów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.11-Zazdrośnicy /84/; STEREO, 16:9 06:50 Głos widza - odc. 128; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 LNG - lepiej na gaz - Bezpieczny gazoport; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne 19.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:53 SPORT 19.11.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:56 Twój punkt widzenia - Krosno Odrzańskie - Budżet obywatelski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 20.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.11-Zazdrośnicy /84/; STEREO, 16:9 08:33 Pograniczni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 369; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Plebania - odc. 370; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Pogoda - 20.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Relacje - odc. 88; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Głos widza - odc. 128; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.11-Zazdrośnicy /84/; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Nieznana Białoruś. - GMO. Postęp czy katastrofa?; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 12:10 Głos widza - odc. 128; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 571; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 371; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Plebania - odc. 372; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Harry - tunel do wolności 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Kwalifikacje dla każdego - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Głos widza - odc. 128; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.11-Zazdrośnicy /84/; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 43 - Iwonicz i Rymanów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 92; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Głos widza - odc. 128; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 33 - Była sobie stocznia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:55 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Lubuski raport gospodarczy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:13 Twój punkt widzenia - Lubrza - Wybory; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:16 Karty na stół 20.11.2015; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne 20.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:51 SPORT 20.11.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Pogoda 18:58 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 20.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:09 Z indexem w podróży; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:24 Twój punkt widzenia - Lubrza - Wybory; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:28 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 20.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:31 SPORT 20.11.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:34 Pogoda 19:36 Kalejdoskop - Społecznik Roku 2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:47 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 40; serial dokumentalny TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:11 Lubuski raport gospodarczy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:24 Twój punkt widzenia - Lubrza - Wybory; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:26 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 20.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 SPORT 20.11.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:33 Pogoda 21:05 Kalejdoskop - Społecznik Roku 2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:16 Karty na stół 20.11.2015; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:29 Z indexem w podróży; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne 20.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:07 SPORT 20.11.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 20.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda - 20.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Harry - tunel do wolności 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Sen o mamie i tacie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda - 20.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda - 20.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 92; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Harry - tunel do wolności 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Sen o mamie i tacie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Diagnoza zdrowia - Hemofilia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.11-Zazdrośnicy /84/; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3168 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 18 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 701 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 702 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 12 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 59 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 97 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 19 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2177 14:45 Słoiki Odcinek: 60 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 3016 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 75 17:00 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 60 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2178 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 455 20:10 Opowieści z Narnii: Podróż "Wędrowca do Świtu" 22:25 Outlander 0:55 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 104 Sezon: 10 3:10 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 2175 TVN 5:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4411 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 791 7:55 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 9 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1709 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 11:55 Singielka Odcinek: 33 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 435 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 556 14:25 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2530 15:25 Szkoła Odcinek: 199 16:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 557 17:25 Singielka Odcinek: 34 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 436 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4412 20:00 Kowboje i obcy 22:25 Déjà vu 1:00 Listy do M. II - kulisy filmu 1:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 10 2:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4412 2:45 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 555 4:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2530 Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1120 6:25 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 40 6:55 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 41 7:15 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 4 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 39 8:00 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 2 8:30 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1120 8:35 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 1 9:05 Wajrak na tropie Odcinek: 4 9:35 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 6 10:10 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 10 11:10 Nerwy ze stali Odcinek: 3 12:10 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 4 12:50 Legendy miejskie Odcinek: 5 13:20 Jak zostać mężczyzną w Afryce 14:25 Trzewia 15:30 Chińska armia widmo 16:30 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 7 17:00 Samoloty, które zmieniły świat Odcinek: 1 18:00 Wojny o skarby Odcinek: 3 18:30 Wojny o skarby Odcinek: 4 19:00 Twierdze Odcinek: 3 20:00 Apokalipsa zwierząt 21:00 Mistrzowie drewna Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 22:00 Poszukiwacze fortuny Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 23:00 Kopia mistrza 1:05 S jak szpieg Odcinek: 6 1:35 S jak szpieg Odcinek: 5 2:15 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 7 2:45 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 9 3:15 Copernicus Odcinek: 11 3:40 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 51 4:10 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 52 4:40 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 24 5:05 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 45 5:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 46 TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /417/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Sposób na Bali; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Maria Koterbska; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (10) Kudowa Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (870) Kanada - Dinozaury (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 72 "Roszada" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1163 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Determinator - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 KFPP Opole 2013 - Gala Jubileuszowa - Evergreeny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Załoga Eko - Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 11 - Dzikie Bieszczady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (870) Kanada - Dinozaury (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (36); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sposób na Bali; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Maria Koterbska; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Na sygnale - odc. 72 "Roszada" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - I wojna a sprawa Polska; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 606 - Byłem głupi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (871) Kanada - Dinozaury (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Rośliny trujące 67'; film TVP; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Bartosik, Ewa Błaszczyk, Krystyna Borowicz, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Barbara Bursztynowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Tadeusz Woźniak /2/; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 606 - Byłem głupi; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - odc. 72 "Roszada"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (871) Kanada - Dinozaury (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Las Story - odc. 16; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia